Calling out to you
by DarkZeroVirus
Summary: This is my first songfic, just trying to see how it works. Review and let me know what I can do to improve, please.


Note: The song "This is a Call" belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch (the band), not me. All characters...I'm not sure, because they just came off the top of my head....lol. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

_ She fooled all of her friends, Into thinking she's so strong, But she still sleeps with the light on, And she acts like it's all right on, As she smiles again. Her mother lies there sick with cancer, And her friends don't understand her, She's a question without answers, Who feels like falling apart  
_ She fell down on her bed and began to cry, the stress of life becoming to much to handle. How much longer would she have to deal with this, her decisions, her emotions, her consequences.  
Pain was all she had known for some time. Her life consisted of dropping her roommate off at work, and then going to work. Church possibly on Sunday, if she had it off, and then babysitting, the one thing she did well. Her friends would question her actions, not thinking that it was the right thing to do. She was far from innocent, but she tried to do the right thing, at least what she believed was..... She knows, she's so much more than worthless, But she needs to find her purpose, She wonders what she, did to deserve this  
She covered up in bed, praying for peace. Her body had taken, emotionally, all it could take. The girl had nothing left....   
_ She's calling out to You, This is a call; this is a call out,_  
The girl spoke: "_'Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you And I'm losing all control now, And my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking you, to show me what this life, is all about_"  
In her dreams, she saw the past and future. Both were peaceful. Her past showed time that she spent with someone she really cared about, a lot of time with this person. Her future was blurry, with another in it...or was it the same? She couldn't tell. It was just peaceful....  
_He tells everyone a story, Because he feels his life is boring, And he fights so you won't ignore him, Because that's his biggest fear And he cries, but you'll rarely see him do it, He loves, but he's scared to use it, So he hides behind the music, Cause he likes it that way  
_He began to cry again, but thankfully in private. His mind and body had enough emotional and mental anguish to stop anyone, yet he kept going. He had to....There was no turning back from his decision. Strapping on a pair of headphones, he was suddenly swept away to a small area of peace, his own place. It didn't matter if the music was soft or loud, he enjoyed it all. A small escape, you could call it. He knew that life wouldn't be easier when he returned, but he just needed time to stop and rest.  
He hated being alone, but he seemed to be that way most of the time. He had a love...a significant other, but he had stopped. Was he afraid to love? No...or was it he didn't want to love? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was back now, where he had been before he left. Feeling like he was worth nothing, he flipped in another CD....   
_He knows, he's so much more than worthless, He needs to find the surface, Because he's, starting to get nervous  
_ He fell on his bed, struggling to get up. His music blaring louder on his stereo, he could not hear his cell phone ringing. That number...he thought.... He leaned over to answer it, but was too late, the phone had stopped ringing. He too drifted off to sleep, peaceful, not restless. In that peace, he prayed........  
_He's calling out to You, This is a call, this is a call out,  
_ The young man spoke out loud in his mind: "_Everytime I fall down, I reach out to you And I'm losing all control now, And my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking you, to show me what this life, is all about_"  
The boy awoke the next morning, to the usual alarm. He sluggishly went to shower, and showered just like always. He ate breakfast, drank coffee, and checked his email. As he was starting to have thoughts of a dream, he popped in another CD. Letting his cares drift away. He began to feel numb.....   
_Have you ever felt this way before?, Cause I don't want to hide here anymore, Take me to a place where nothing's wrong, and, Thanks for coming, shut the door They say someone out there sees us, Well if you're real then save me Jesus, Cause I've been this way, for far too long, I wasn't meant, to feel alone_  
The girl woke up, and did her morning routine. Eat, shower, do her hair, clean her room. She sat down and dove into her book, and she decided to pop in a CD. She had begun to lose the want to read. She lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling....  
  
Both the boy and girl, although separate, spoke at the same time....  
"Now I'm calling out to You, This is a call, this is a call out, Everytime I fall down, I reach out to you And I'm losing all control now, And my hazard signs are all out, I'm asking you, to show me what this life, is all about show me what this life, is all about"

* * *

Thanks for those who read my story. I tend to have random thoughts, and I usually act on them, lol. (at least when it comes to writing)


End file.
